


Donk

by Hell Spitter (BurstEdge)



Category: Maken-Ki!
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Large Ass, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twerking, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/Hell%20Spitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azuka has an insatiable lust for huge asses, and Chacha's is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donk

"Damn it," Azuki said, muffled from having her face stuffed with Chacha's ass. "It's so big and soft."

Chacha giggled. "I'm glad you like it. A lot of girls like my ass, but you're the first person to touch it. Now, move back so I can give you a little show."

Azuki moved back, waiting to see what Chacha would do. To her surprise, Chacha started to shake her fat ass, making it wobble. Azuki grinned in delight at the spectacle that was happening before her. 

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about," she growled lustfully, feeling herself harden.

"Why don't you go ahead and claim this ass for yourself?" Chacha teased as she shook her huge ass.

Azuki ripped her pants off, unveiling her thick cock, complete with a large pair of balls.

"Ooh... I don't know if that will fit," Chacha said.

Azuki gripped her hips and lined her cock with her ass. "Only one way to find out."

She pushed right into the small opening, causing Chacha to moan. She thrusted fast and hard, enjoying the sight of her ass wobble with each thrust she made.

"This feels so good!" Azuki shouted.

"I know!" Chacha shouted back.

The two engaged in their carnal activity through the night until sunrise... and they were still doing it.


End file.
